Cracks
by samaragaunt
Summary: Emily/JJ established. The story of their relationship- the end, the beginning, the what-comes-next.
1. Chapter 1

AN: My first attempt at working with these characters, and honestly, I have no idea where it will end up. They may get back together, they may not, they may go all Romeo-and-Juliet. I seriously have no clue. I'm along for the ride. This will be Emily-centric. Feedback is always welcome.

* * *

Sometimes things came crashing down around you.

You might not notice it begin. The cracks in the foundation would be nearly invisible, hair-thin, and you wouldn't even see. Even if you did, it wouldn't bother you; you might just write it off as settling. Maybe you'd spackle over the cracks for cosmetic reasons.

After a while, though, they would widen, spreading web-like over the walls. They'd be thick and dark, like bleeding mascara down a pale, worn face. You still may not notice. Love can be rather blinding, after all. When your face is buried in someone's shoulder it becomes very difficult to see.

In the end, it will always happen. In a deafening roar, the walls will fall, the floor will give beneath you, the ceiling will crumble and bury you beneath it.

When you are entombed, the cracks in the foundation will appear to stare. They'll be clear as day, even in darkness, and they will be taunting you. Asking why you didn't see the obvious signs, telling you how foolish you were to ignore it. They will interrogate you and wear at you, the marks of your failure.

Only one question matters, really.

Will you be able to dig yourself out?


	2. Chapter 2

The end came on a Tuesday morning.

JJ had grabbed Emily's wrist and pulled her into the break room- the one place that was always empty. She'd hoisted Em onto the counter and grinned at her before going in for a playful kiss. Emily had smiled against her lips, reveling in the bliss that surrounded her. She never thought she'd be this lucky; that she would have a job she loved, a beautiful girlfriend and a wonderful home at the same time.

A nip at her lip woke her up. She began to respond in earnest, wrapping her arms around JJ. Her JJ, her Jenny. A hand crept up to her neck, tangling in her hair, pulling her close. The kiss became sweeter. It felt like more than the usual stolen moment at work, the excitement of knowing they could be caught. It wasn't quite as fast and fun. It was more. Later, she would think that it had tasted like goodbye- bittersweet, like coffee needing just a bit more sugar.

She pulled JJ close to her, hard; it felt like it could've bruised JJ but she couldn't stop. There was a feeling that this was special, and she wanted to keep that feeling close. JJ's chest was against hers, and the warmth was comforting. Neither would let go. She could feel a familiar rhythm to the kiss, she knew the pattern JJ's tongue would move in in a moment.

That was when Strauss walked in.

Neither Emily nor JJ noticed, but by the time they'd parted, Erin had already placed the phone calls. They didn't know that kiss would be the last one.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN- Tense change. It'll remain in present tense for the rest of the story, I believe. Enjoy.)

They go about their workday in regular fashion: sorting through documents, typing memos, consulting one another on reports. It's a paperwork day, a boring day. A day where, in their sphere of the world, there are no new dead bodies.

The team chats as they work. Who's going where this weekend, what was the name of that cop on the Danielson case and hey, Emily, Strauss would like to see you and JJ in her office.

The last bit comes from Hotch, somber as a funeral suit. Granted, that's not new behavior for him, but this time it seems to be more to-the-core than just his usual demeanor. He knows something's up and he knows it doesn't bode well for the team. Emily raises an eyebrow at him- do you know what this is about?- and he responds with a slight incline of his head- no, but it's not good, better get in there ASAP and get it sorted out-.

Sometimes Emily wonders how the team's managed to create such an intricate body language.

She shakes her head and leaves the bullpen for JJ's office. Emily relays the message and there goes the secret code again. JJ furrows her brow as her eyes go wide -is this about us? Could she have found out?- and Em replies by biting her lip and locking eyes -I have no idea, but if it is, deny, okay baby? We'll get out of this-. JJ nods and leaves her desk. They both want to hold hands for comfort, but they know it would only hurt their chances of getting out of whatever this is.

Soon enough, they reach the dark grey door. They look at each other one last time. JJ's eyes are wide and frightened, Emily's are dark and masking fear with inner strength. She's always had to be the strong one for JJ- not because Jen was weak, but because she took comfort in it- and she uses that now. She glances away and back, checking that JJ has her poker face on. She raises one fist and knocks.

A muffled "Come in" sounds through the door, and Emily opens it and walks in first. She believes this will come down to a mind game, a battle of the wills, and she's doing everything she can to take over from the start. She walks in before JJ and doesn't hold the door. She sits in the chair to the right of Strauss' desk- a move that will influence Strauss to address her instead of JJ, which will line up more with her original impression of Emily. Someone devoted to the job while still keeping it at arms' length. Someone who can compartmentalize well, someone who would never be involved with a coworker, someone who would take the verbal beating in store and leave with a "No, ma'am, it won't happen again."

All she has to do is count on JJ to leave it to her. JJ may have dealt with Strauss longer, but Emily has had to deal with more internal politics and knows her way around this world. _Just back me up, Jen, and we can leave here with our jobs intact. _

Strauss clears her throat. "I assume you both know why you are here?"

"No, ma'am." Emily and JJ answer in unison.

Strauss surveys them in silence. Their faces are mostly blank, a bit of confusion showing every now and then, closely followed by something along the lines of "stupid political bullshitting, what does she want now". It's a very good act. She almost questions whether what she saw earlier was a hallucination- her doctor mentioned it was a rare side effect of her Lipitor- but there it is. _Almost _makes her question it, because what she's seeing now are poker faces and you only need a poker face if you're bluffing.

"It has been brought to my attention that there are certain… _unsavory _rumors circulating about a romantic relationship within your team. Are you aware of this?"

Emily adds a touch of surprise to her mask. "No, ma'am."

Strauss changes her focus. "Ms. Jareau?"

"No, ma'am. Our team is very professional." Assertive, but not overbearing. Emily can't help but feel some pride. She always underestimates her acting skills.

Strauss shuffles some papers on her desk, pausing for a moment to read one. It's meant to make them feel more at ease, as though this was a casual visit of no real consequence, but they all know it's not. They all know that Strauss is fishing for a tell, a move to back her when she fires them. Something indisputable to reinforce whatever she heard or saw. The conversation was probably being "accidentally" recorded by someone right now.

Emily decides the best move is to go on the offensive. Risky, but in this situation she has no choice. "May I ask why you haven't asked the rest of the team?"

Strauss purses her lips. She's thinking of what to say, if honesty is best at this point or if it would be better to linger, to attempt to draw them out. She remembers an old conversation with Emily, the interviews with each member of the team after the incident involving George Foyet, and she knows what to do.

"You both are fired. The paperwork has been filed. Your team has gotten away with too much already, success rate or no. Groping in the break room will not be tolerated. The rule against interpersonal relationships is enforceable as long as there is more than hearsay, and I myself was a firsthand witness."

JJ's eyes go wide.

"My secretary is informing Agent Hotchner as we speak. You may clear out your desks."

The dismissal stings. There will be no chance to plead a case, no appeals. Nothing. They are gone. Badges will be turned in, guns relinquished, clearances erased. There will be a short goodbye and then they'll go to Emily's house, where they will curl up in a silent room in shock. There will be no words, no movement, no attempt at comfort.

Emily doesn't know what to do.


End file.
